Pride and Prejudice and Shinobi
by dustymoon808
Summary: It is a universally acknowledged truth that a single man belonging to a good clan, must be in want of a wife. SasuSaku with some NaruHina
1. we kunoichi

**AN: I had a 24 hour period where I watched all things Pride and Prejudice and Darcy's characters had a striking resemblance to our favourite once-revenge-obsessed-duck-butt-haired antihero. The rest came together very easily. While I'm following key plot points/themes from Pride and Prejudice, story is still very much set in the Naruto world, and I'm trying to keep the characters as close to what they would do in their situations.**

 ** _Disclaimer: All the characters and the world in which this story is set belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am just placing them in plot points and themes from Pride and Prejudice which belong to Jane Austen_**

It is a universally acknowledged truth that single man belonging to a good clan, must be in want of a wife.

Or so her mother always said.

On the battlefield, Sakura Haruno was an accomplished kunoichi. Her fists were feared, her chakra control was impeccable and her skills as a medical ninja were only rivalled by that of her master, Tsunade Senju. Only for a little while longer though, Sakura hoped as she strove to surpass the woman that introduced her to this new life.

However, in the eyes of her doting mother Mebuki Haruno, Sakura Haruno was a disappointment as a daughter. Rarely home. Rarely clean. Rarely ladylike. And the worst sin of all – unmarried.

When Sakura Haruno became Tsunade's apprentice, she hoped that the plague that was her mother's deafening groaning and concern would lessen to a mere whisper. Oh no, quite the opposite. Marriage became of the most upmost importance as Sakura signed up to what Mebuki saw was a young death.

Sakura couldn't call herself completely immune to the fantasy. If she had to admit, she would say that she hoped becoming a shinobi would actually increase her likelihood of being married. She would be working in close proximity with noble clansmen, surely one would take an interest in her. What a young Sakura did not account for was that there was very little time on a mission or on the battlefield for courting. Oh no, it was only when she was filing the paperwork at the end of a mission and she was staring at the ID of one of her follow teammates that she realised she had completely blanked wealthy, chisel jawed, smouldering clansmen.

" The briefing should be over in two hours time," Sakura shouted down the hallway as she fumbled with her boots. " But then I'm thinking about doing some training so don't expect me for a while!"

" Sakura!" her mother cried out, the same routine every morning. " My dear child I've learnt to never expect you home. You have to talk to the Hokage I'm sure that they…"

Sakura closed the door firmly, pretending to remain oblivious to the same request that her mother makes of her every morning.

She strolled down the familiar path, no sign of the hurry that was upon her moments earlier. She really enjoyed walking. Not fast paced mission fast walking. Not careful quiet infiltration. Just calmly making her way through a place where she wasn't expecting a kunai in her back.

She finally arrived at the bridge, a favourite meeting spot for many teams. However fewer and fewer teams were in the village these days, so the usual urgency to secure the spot was long gone.

The only one who escaped their home earlier than Sakura was Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata greeted Sakura with a warm smile that Sakura returned. Their friendship would have been impossible before the Fourth Great Ninja War. To a clueless onlooker, they were two nineteen year old girls on a pleasant morning walk. The reality was that one was born to commoners and the other was the heir of a prestigious, wealthy and feared clan. To each other, they were sisters.

Next came Rin Nohara. She was the oldest of the group, like a mother figure. The girls often believe they have cracked the case, learned all the sides of her that they need to know, only to discover that Rin and their newest captain have a past.

Tenten followed. Sakura believed that her and Tenten would be annoying each other in every life, no matter their status. Tenten, like Sakura, fought among the beasts with no clan name to hide behind. Sakura thought that she had found someone to turn to, only to find that when she turned to her she would get a hug one day and a slap the other. They didn't talk about Tenten's deep admiration for Sakura's master.

Ino arrived last. Sakura often worried about being put in the same squad as Ino. Ino was the reason Sakura grew out of her 'sheep dog' phase. Ino was the reason Sakura could get back up on days she wouldn't otherwise. Ino infuriated her more than Tenten, mothered her more than Rin and was kinder to her than Hinata. Sakura thought about the unimaginable worst scenario more than she should because Ino was on her squad.

Last, as per usual, was their newly assigned captain, Kakashi Hatake. Like Rin, Sakura had a history with their captain. Although probably not of the same nature. Kakashi had always kept an eye on her as she progressed through the ranks. He admired Sakura's dumb habit of jumping straight into danger, unprepared, no match for the enemy, just so that the impact fell on her and not her teammate. Sakura began to view him as her surrogate father on the battlefield, although he probably would not like the implication on his age.

They went through their usual routine. Strict, unchanging, yet never boring. Normally he would get called out comically by Ino or Sakura. Then a small comment from Rin would make him apologetic. He'd ask Sakura to ask Tsunade to pass a message onto Jiraiya, which Sakura always vehemently refused. A young kunoichi could not be seen with the filth that was their back and forth. They'd round up how they spent their time since the last mission, often being scolded for training too much, partying too much and worrying too much.

" Say…Kakashi-sensei," Ino's coy approach made the hairs on the back of Kakashi's neck stand up straight. He knew no good could ever come from this request.

" I've heard that the Sunagakure front is requiring more and more shinobi everyday," Tenten continued, this was a planned assault.

Sakura chimed in, " Ah, yes Tenten, we're gaining really good ground there."

" It could be a turning point in this war," Kakashi became truly terrified as he noticed Hinata joining in.

Rin's voice broke through, " I think that our squad would be of real good use at that battlefront, more so than any other mission you might have planned."

" Now, now, ladies," Kakashi often wondered how he had gotten himself into these kinds of situations. " We must remember that headquarters has the best insight on the war, so we must trust their judgement."

" Are you saying we have worse judgement than those _men_?"

" No Sakura, that's not what I meant. What I meant was…"

" Let's remind ourselves of your earlier comments, shall we?" Rin was on the war path. " You girls are only matched by the elite squad. Were you feeding us lies?"

" No! Rin! C'mon!"

" The elite squad is currently on the Sunagakure front."

" Yes Hinata but…"

" Should we not be amongst our equals?" Tenten pounced, kunai in one hand.

" We will go where we are needed," Kakashi utilised his serious captain voice, but the girls refused to back down. " What would you like me to say? Hokage-sama we request that you overturn this well thought out and planned operation so that we may disgrace the reliability and reputation of our squad just so the girls can oogle at some cocky shitheads with silver spoons in their mouths?"

Hinata looked away uncomfortably. Tenten slumped, anger and frustration written across her face. Sakura just glared. She observed Kakashi. She noticed there was a lack of severity and harshness as he finished.

He relaxed to continue but it was Rin that spoke next, " I'm disappointed in you Kakashi and your perception of these excellent young women."

" Rin wait…"

" Yes, we are overstepping normal boundaries but that is because we are not a normal squad," Rin stated fiercely.

" Rin…"

" These young women are intelligent and ambitious and all have had to overcome obstacles because of cocky shitheads with silver spoons in their mouths that sit on the council. They work twice as hard as any other squad around here but get a fraction of the recognition and respect that they deserve."

" Do you know why Kakashi? Because we're the only all kunoichi squad around here!"

" Yes, let me…"

" When you came along, we had hope. We had someone who would fight for us at the council table and not scoff at being assigned to us. Someone we trusted to respect us like any other shinobi."

" And for kami's sake Kakashi…so what if they want to oogle at some clansmen? You know that's not their true motivation. So what if these girls want to act their age and recapture a bit of normality. You know that wherever they are, whoever they will be with, they will always work hard and act professionally. You read porn in front of us kami's sake, who are you to judge!?"

When Rin finished, her cheeks burned bright crimson and her eyes remained fixated on Kakashi. Her fists were clenched, ready to literally smack some sense into him. The other girls could only look onto her with admiration. Sakura memorised that look in Rin's eye, she felt that she might need it herself for later.

Kakashi placed his hands softly on Rin's shoulders. Underneath his mask, the girls could tell a small smile spread on his lips. Not condescending. Not patronising. Genuine pride.

" I know Rin. That's why I tried to relay your feelings to the council yesterday. Only less eloquently and masked in official lingo. I got quite a warm reception actually."

Rin's stance relaxed. She looked up to meet Kakashi's eye.

Kakashi turned his head to look at his squad, " Be ready for a 6am start tomorrow at the gates. Get your things in order. Resolve any business. We'll be at the Sunagakure front for quite a while."


	2. an annoying medic

**AN: I tried uploading this once before but it went all weird and codey? Whooops. Anyways in this once pride and cockiness are self defence mechanisms, and Sasuke is a 10 on the Sasuke scale...o maybe should it be a -10?**

Sakura made is a rule to not reminisce on a mission. Don't look back. Put emotions and feelings to one side. Being a shinobi came before being Sakura Haruno, much to her mother's displeasure.

Today, she struggled. As the distance between them and their hidden base camp decreased, thoughts edged their way into her mind. She remembered her awkward parting with her mother, specifically her mother's focus on how sad it would be for her to die young with not husband or children to tend to her grave.

She focused on how the other half of the team were doing. She knew it was useless to think of how the shinobi world was before. It was unfair and unjust and all the doors around her were sealed shut. She didn't dare call the war a blessing for her career. But it was slightly less cold. Teams weren't put together awkwardly, prioritising skill over the safety of the four man limit. Her own team had to split in half in order to travel safely. Sakura had heard rumours of how dangerous the journey to the Sunagakure front had become, so she hoped with every inch of her being that she would see Ino, Tenten and Rin again.

If only Tsunade could hear her thoughts, she would regard Sakura weak. And Sakura would agree. She shook her head at herself, the shinobi taking over as they approached the entrance.

" Name yourselves." They shinobi knew damn well who Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan was.

" Kakashi Hatake. Sakura Haruno. Hinata Hyuuga. First arrival of Team Kakashi. Second half to be expected in three hours."

" Gengo, check their chakra signatures."

Sakura noted how this had been the most thorough checkpoint that she had ever seen. And the others weren't slacking. Gengo and Sakura nodded at each other as they recognised each other's chakra control. It took great skill to perform this jutsu that thoroughly, and he only had to read her for a second to recognise how controlled her network was.

" Are you prepared for battle?" the captain of the guard squad asked.

" Of course. We have a sharingan user, a byakugan user and a medic."

" The two battle shinobi are desperately needed on the front. The medic can stay and prepare for the influx of casualties."

" She'll be of better use on the battlefield. She's a combat medic." Kakashi jumped in.

" Kakashi-sama, I respectfully disagree. All this _kunoichi_ will be able to do is stand on the edge of the battlefield while men die at the front. It's a better use of our resources if she stays."

Sakura hitched her breath as Kakashi stood tall, practically breaking all of the rules about respect that he had taught her, " Sakura Haruno is unlike any _shinobi_. She can fight at the very front."

" We don't have time!" Gengo retorted. " It may be war, but we must never break the rules that govern medical ninja."

Sakura released the genjutsu masking on her seal. She grinned proudly and pointed at her forehead, " And we never will."

As the three rush to the battlefield, Sakura masks her seal again. They travel through a complicated path, with well thought out traps ready for those who attempt the trail unguided. As they edge closer and closer, the trees become scarce, sand ingrains itself on their sandals and the devastation becomes clear.

" Sakura."

" Yes, captain." There was a known understanding between the three of them that they must appear as professional as possible after that incident.

" That man was wrong," Kakashi said, to Sakura's glee.

" But," he added. " Don't get cocky."

Sakura snapped her head accusingly, " Sensei that's not f…"

" Know what you are and never apologise or mask it," even Hinata's head tuned quizzically. " But that look in your eye…don't forget your human as well."

Sakura had not time to retort as they were forced to dodge oncoming kunai. The attackers were shortly dealt with, but they had very little time to accumulate to the scene in front of them.

Carnage.

Sand and Leaf clashed on the border, those stuck in the middle facing the true horror. She could see lesser ranks drag bodies out to the outer edges of the battlefield, were the most skilled medic ninja worked promptly, quickly, and dare she say sloppily.

She wanted to say that she expected a battlefield like this. She expected the piles of bodies, the staining of spilled blood, the screams. But the human side of her would never allow her to get truly used to this.

In mere seconds of assessment, Kakashi delegated his squads to different sides of the battlefield. Sakura truly trusted his judgement and assumed her role on the outer edges, her seal remaining masked. She gave Hinata a fierce look, hoping to instil confidence in this hard working and skilled girl, but she could see how Hinata approached fighting alongside other Hyuuga without confidence, and that worried Sakura.

" Did they not get the message at camp? We don't need more medical ninja getting killed!" One medic shouted. They had lost an arm but didn't appear to have enough time to give themselves proper medical attention.

" You need me," Kakashi's words echoed in the background of Sakura's mind, but she silenced them alongside the shouts of her patients.

She had been working like a machine, slowly edging forward in the battlefield and she hopped from body to body, with the best outcomes determining a quick death or pushing them further outwards out of harm.

That was when she encountered them. The elite squad.

Naruto Uzumaki, lay propped up behind a small dune, trying to entertain a scowling Hyuuga. That must be Neji, Sakura thought, he looked exactly as Hinata and Tenten had described him. He winced as she bit the hand of red haired woman. That must be his cousin, Sakura thought, the infamous Karin Uzumaki.

Then she saw him.

He was peering out of the sand dune, his frame tall and powerful, his hand fiercely gripping his katana. He whipped his head back and their eyes met.

He had brilliant black eyes. They were initially cold, but to Sakura, they reminded her of the darkest winter sky that she often observed on her late walks home. She remembered a particular time walking down the trail beside the river when the sky was so brilliantly black she could swear the water beside her was the same colour.

Then the pool of black overfilled with the starkest, brightest red Sakura had every observed. It was like fresh blood. Three dark tomoe remained, and Sakura concluded that she was sinking into the eyes of a sharingan user.

" I'm a medical ninja," she finally managed to approach them and to the disgust of the red haired woman, she made herself quite welcome in their temporary cover.

" You're too far out for just a medical ninja," Sasuke said coldly, " Go back."

" You need to be healed," Sakura turned to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, " That's alright, my cousin here can take care of me. Sasuke-teme is a jerk but he is right, we can't afford to lose you."

Sakura decided to keep her seal masked, " No, you don't understand, the damage you've sustained in your abdomen is quite severe. I can also detect signs of poisoning."

" We said we can handle it," Karin snapped. " I've sensed it too, long before you, but we can't exactly make an antidote on the spot, so what use are you?"

Sakura groaned, suspecting that half of them had already sized her up. They noticed her lack of a clan insignia, so with that came a lack of respect from all but Naruto it seemed.

" I must insist," Sakura kneeled down, eyeing Naruto's injury further. She realised she must sound like a crazy fangirl, but the extent of damage because worrying as Karin's mystical palm was too blunt and just not enough for his wound. Sakura realised Karin was not to be underestimated, though.

" How can you tell that from over there?" Karin demanded, snatching her arm from her cousin. " Seriously, know your station and get lost!"

As if on cue, Hinata appeared behind Sakura, taking out a shinobi Sakura had been too preoccupied for the first time in a while to notice. Sakura cringed at her amateur mistake, but thanked the gods for the existence of Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata bowed to them, her status earning the attention and respect of all but one, " I must insist that you trust Sakura-san."

Sakura was shocked, and very proud, of her boldness.

Sakura noted how Naruto Uzumaki perked up as he laid his eyes on Hinata Hyuuga. His posture straightened and his smile widened as he began to steal glances at the Hyuuga heiress.

" Hey Neji, this is your cousin right? Nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki," if it weren't the middle of a battle, if Naruto weren't near fatally wounded and if Hinata hadn't reverted immediately back to her timid self, Sakura might have thought this to be a cute encounter.

After finally having won their trust, Sakura set out to healing Naruto. She laid him down , careful to not disturb him too much but assessed he was barely safe enough to be able to move. Sasuke, unimpressed at what seemed to be a simple procedure to him, moved out in front of the sand dune, repelling all Sand nin who tried to take the opportunity to wipe out the elites in one go. Neji and Karin followed him while Hinata continued to defend them fiercely.

" Thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto's cheery disposition remained as his blood covered Sakura's hands.

" With your injuries, any other shinobi would be dead by now," Sakura mused.

" Karin's been doing good at keeping me alive then," Naruto slightly grimaced as Sakura attempted to sterilise his wound. " But she's not a proper medic nin, really more sensory, so we need a skilled kunoichi like you to finish the job. And a skilled kunoichi like Hinata-chan to defend us."

A small smile crept up on Sakura's face as she analysed a small sample of the poison. It was juvenile, thank kami, so preparing an antidote in the middle of the battlefield was simple enough. As they finished, Sasuke announced they will all retreat for the day.

" Do any of you need assistance?" Sakura asked the group. " Sasuke-san your hand looks like it needs attention."

Before Karin could jump in front of Sasuke, he replied himself, " No, any other medic at camp can handle it. We need to prioritise retreat."

Sakura scowled, letting the offence be known. They locked eyes briefly, but it was not a pleasant exchange.

Karin was the last of the elites to leave. She walked closely past Sakura, too closely, as their shoulders rubbed.

" It's important to remember one's place on the battlefield," she said with a dangerous tone. The two women stood still for a single second, with an atmosphere more tense than one between two enemies. She eventually left, leaving Sakura's rage at the boiling point.

Hinata's comforting hand brought her back down, " I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned to face her comforter, " You've done more for me than you'll ever know Hinata. Please, never apologise."

The two women worked together to make their way back safely to the outer edge of the battlefield. As Sakura noticed a focused Ino conversing with the intelligence unit, the worry of the whole world fell of her shoulders. She looked forward to seeing the squad again complete, even if she knew it would a long while till then.

Once at camp, Sakura is stolen away once again to treat the soldiers that made it back. Either someone had sent in a good word, or perhaps they were really that short on medics, but thankfully Sakura had been allocated her own tent. A small luxury that she could never take for granted after fighting in some smaller, less supplied fronts. Although the situation was desperate, she couldn't imagine what the place would look like if all possible funds and supplies were not allocated here.

" Room for one more?" Sakura perked up as Ino made her way into her tent. She made herself comfortable on the examination table.

" What's wrong Ino? Did something happen?"

" First, relax. Nothing too major I think I just need my shoulder looked at, and I think my shoulder deserves the best," Hinata must have said something. Bless those worrying fools.

Sakura began work on Ino's shoulder, and she could comfortably say Ino was always her best patient. While Sakura healed her, Ino always provided some sort of life counselling.

" I heard you had an encounter with the elite squad."

" Yeah, it was definitely something."

" Don't pay too much attention to them," Ino groaned. " They're only here to collect some glory, show off and boost their ego."

" Have _you_ met them?" Sakura laughed. " That's an excellent evaluation. They just had this air around them."

" Hmm of course they did."

Sakura groaned bitterly, " The friendliest one was Naruto Uzumaki, considering he is pinned to be a future Hokage that's quite good news. But even he – they all just – I just think that they don't take things seriously, you know."

" Really?"

" Naruto was so careless about his wound, it makes me cringe now. They're all just handed these abilities that allow them to heal superfast. None of them noticed the extent of Naruto's injuries. Karin was just blindly pumping chakra into him, hoping for the best."

Ino laughed, " Oh I've heard of Karin Uzumaki."

" I think that none of them have ever had to endure true hardship, true training. Even the way they separated themselves and were so hostile and overlordly over someone approaching them. I just…don't like it."

" Hinata's very different."

" They're not even nice to each other!" Sakura continued. " I have no doubt Hinata was born with her kindness and work ethic, but I couldn't look that Neji kid in the eye thinking of what the Hyuuga have done to Hinata, how they treat her."

" That Neji kid is older than us," Ino mused. " I just want to laugh at us from a couple of days ago, thinking that going to a battlefront with the elites was a good idea."

" I've done my time with them and I've had enough. I can't say the same for Hinata though, I could tell her and Naruto were having a bit of a moment."

" Really!?" Ino perked up. Sakura settled her back down again. Her mystical palm healing did not like a patient that moved. Ino glanced at her apologetically.

The chakra signatures at camp had become distorted. Sakura suspected it was the result of a masking jutsu, but as it had no effect on her jutsu, the only inconvenience Sakura observed was the added effort of searching for someone through innumerable crowds.

Or not knowing which company stood right outside your tent. As her tent had been closed, like most others, the two shinobi must have assumed that no one was inside. Sakura and Ino could barely contain their giggles as someone leaned against the tent then stumbled when they realised how cheaply the tents were made.

To Sakura's shock, and horror, she saw two familiar spiky outlines sitting on top of their heads.

" C'mon Sasuke," the girls could hear their voices clearly. " You have to mingle more with the other shinobi. They're our comrades, we can't just keep to ourselves."

" I've done enough mingling for one battle," Sasuke groaned. Ino gave Sakura a knowing look, an understanding between the two girls that Sakura's recounts had been completely accurate.

" The help we received towards the end was invaluable. Hinata-chan was an incredible shinobi."

" I do not doubt her skill."

" And Sakura-chan helped us the most. She was even going to heal your sorry ass!"

" She's just another medical ninja."

" Really, Sasuke? Is that all you can say about her?" Naruto appeared to be quite angry.

" Well," Sasuke held Sakura in suspense. " I guess I'd say she's also annoying."

The two men walked away, Naruto appearing to be irked. But that could not compare to the strange uncomfortable silence between the two women in the tent.

" Oh, Sakura…"

To Ino's surprise, Sakura just laughed, " Oh kami!" Sakura threw her head back, genuine laughter filling the room.

Ino couldn't help but to join in, Sakura's amusement was too infectious, " Wow, what an ass."

Amongst the glee and the giggles, Sakura finished her work on Ino's shoulder, " You know what the funniest thing to me is, he is so proud and so sure thinks his weak assessment carries any weight."


	3. the rules that govern us medic nin

**AN: Thank you for your support! There's nothing more encouraging than reading people's reviews or seeing people favourite and follow the story! It's making me get my shit together and go back in and edit and lengthen these chapters!**

* * *

Sakura endured the company of Sasuke, but only for Hinata's sake. Because the only positive trait of Sasuke's, that Sakura could see, was the fact he had a steady friendship with Naruto Uzumaki, whose positive traits were countless in the eyes of Hinata.

Sakura could only observe one tolerable act from Sasuke, and that was that he must have some degree of a bond towards Naruto, because she had never met someone so rude and cold but patient enough to endure her company for the sake of his friend's innocent flirtation.

At the worst of times, it was just the four of them. Their skills complimented each other, so they found themselves to be on the battlefield and at camp at similar times. At the best of times, almost like an answer to Sakura's prayers, the entire squad was able to surround her and protect her from Sasuke. The intelligence unit at camp wasn't on the same page as the council, nor was it as rigid in maintaining squads together. Everyone just went to where they were needed, and apart from the elite squad, everyone was able to blend in together quite quickly. Sakura treasured moments where she could see that those around her, even if they irked her, were still there.

Sakura found it hard to admit mistake, but she was forced to, as her first impression of the entire elite squad became tainted by Sasuke. She soon found that Neji was a changed man. Hinata was thrilled with the discovery that Neji had softened significantly. She suspected Naruto must have had some influence. She could even tolerate Karin on some occasions, when Sasuke Uchiha was out of the picture. Sakura had no doubts that the air of politeness and civility that surrounded them was fake, but it was better than constant reminders of her status.

Unfortunately for her, Hinata and Naruto began to prefer more intimate ( but of course, still chaperoned ) moments together. At least Sasuke's scowl lessened each time, Sakura joked with Ino that even though he possessed an athletic and toned body, his face muscles where were his real power resided.

Naruto's specialty was getting beat up to a point that Sakura thought was past any shinobi's limit. He took a liking to her tent, mainly because Hinata soon appeared, giving him the concern and attention that he really liked.

" Sasuke hits me with his chidori so often that small lightening attacks like this are nothing to me now," Naruto exclaimed.

" Hn."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, " I've seen a lot of lightening injuries in my time. I would not call that small."

" I wonder what you would say if you had to examine me after Sasuke's chidori…"

" I…is this a f…requent occurrence?" Hinata attempted to bring in some light heartedness as she saw the frown on Sakura's face.

" I know what a chidori wound looks like," Sakura stated and pointed at Sasuke, " And don't you let me see another one."

" How would you know?" Sasuke took an interest.

" Kakashi Hatake is our captain," Sakura rummaged through her medical supplies, trying to find an anaesthetic that would work on an Uzumaki.

" Kakashi-sensei!? He's the second biggest pervert that I know!" Naruto chimed in.

" Why would Kakashi be assigned to your squad? You're just a medic."

" We…we're a squad of a wide range of specialities," Hinata piped up. " You might have met some of us already, Sasuke-san."

Sakura noted that although Naruto's presence put Hinata at great ease, she always reverted halfway when having to speak to someone like Sasuke.

" An all kunoichi squad," Sakura added. " Lately our assignments are just to assist whatever front requires our skill. Me, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Rin-san."

" Two medics in one squad," Sasuke was feeling awfully inquisitive today, " So…are you Rin Nohara's apprentice?"

Although Sakura was shocked that Sasuke remembered Rin was a medical ninja, considering it seemed like he often forgot what Sakura's role was, she did not take his tone kindly.

" Although I would have been honoured to train under Rin-san," Sakura injected Naruto with the strongest anaesthetic available. " No, I trained under someone else. Although we medic nin never assume our knowledge to be complete, I would say that I am a fully fledged independent medic."

" It's funny isn't is," Naruto was perceptive of the change of tone. " We seem to have so many connections but we've never properly been introduced. Would we know your master?"

Sakura pursed her lips, deciding that although Naruto's state wasn't ideal he had a high pain tolerance anyway, " I don't know."

As Naruto remained in a daze after Sakura had finished with him, Hinata continued with polite chatter. To an onlooker, it was nothing of significance. Both Sasuke and Sakura knew their friends well enough how extraordinary the connection between the two was.

" How is Kakashi?" Sasuke's speech lacked honorifics, for anyone, but it still shocked Sakura that he addressed his superiors that way.

" I think he likes being our captain. He's very good at his job," her response was curt, but that did not seem to get through to Sasuke.

He pondered for a moment as Sakura watched him intently, " He and Rin should not be on the same squad. It's a joke."

Sakura shot him a dark look," Excuse me?"

" The council is in shambles," Sasuke mused.

Naruto piped up, " Sasuke, c'mon"

" What happened between them?"

It was as if suddenly Sasuke was replaced by his equally rude, but much quieter and reserved alter ego.

" Nothing, it doesn't matter."

" Sasuke."

" It's none of your concern."

" Considering that Kakashi is my captain," Sakura was ready to fight back, " I would say that it is absolutely my concern."

Sasuke groaned in an attempt to ignore her, but she was not backing down.

Naruto, although ready to slap Sasuke himself, could sense the unhealthy atmosphere that enveloped them, " Sasuke I think it would be good if you got your hand checked. Teme stopped a kunai with his hand, bit Karin for two seconds and decided to wrap it himself."

Sasuke looked at her, exposing his hand which he had beforehand strategically hidden, allowing her to eye his truly bad handiwork.

On a normal day, if she was feeling level headed, she would act like any other medic nin dealing with a proud, arrogant jerk.

She turned, debating for a second the maturity of her response but then deciding to go to hell with it.

" Don't worry Sasuke-kun, you don't have to go to me just because Naruto does. After all, I'm just like any other medic nin, just more annoying."

Sakura stormed out of the tent, leaving them in a stunned silence.

 _Shannaro!_

She regretted it immediately, but also relished in the short satisfaction that it brought her. And then she regretted it again. What if Naruto stopped coming to her, and she's just ruined a little bit of Hinata's happiness? What if this incident got reported? Her mind ran wild as she realised how many of Tsunade's teachings she had breached. Kami, there had been more irritating clansmen before Sasuke, and she hadn't come close to this rage.

When she met them again as they headed out to battle, she couldn't look him in the eye. She stole a glance at Naruto, whose normal childish cheerfulness was replaced with a sympathetic and understanding look. Hinata made it her mission to make her feel better, even though they both knew that, as shinobi, she was in the wrong.

* * *

That day on the battlefield there was a different feel in the air. The Leaf made true progress, which delighted and instilled confidence in many.

Sakura had a different feeling. She threw herself into her work, putting herself almost right at the front. It reassured her that all of her comrades, apart from Rin who stayed to support the camp, fought nearby.

She worked closely with the elite squad, to their surprise. She often looked at Sasuke's hand with guilt, noticing closely how he would quickly wince when it was in use. She wanted to grab it, make it feel like new, but she realised that she had practically endangered him already by not looking at it earlier.

" You're holding up well for a medic nin," Neji remarked as they hid behind a dune. With ease, Sakura worked her magic on his eyes, easing his growing headache. " But just who are you, Sakura Haruno?"

" Don't worry about me."

" Medic ninja aren't normally allowed on the front lines, so why are you…?"

" This isn't the front of the battle," Sakura outstretched her fingers. Anything to release the growing urge inside of her to pummel the Sand fodder away. This battle was becoming exhausting.

" It's pretty damn close. There aren't any medics nearby apart from you. And not one of them is questioning it."

" I'm pretty capable Neji-san," Sakura was relieved when she saw Kakashi making his way towards them, although the smear of blood on his mask alarmed her. The reckless fool!

Before they could reunite, a wind style user blew their cover, practically flushing them out like pests as they tumbled into the open battle. Neji's squad moved quickly to protect them. Sakura cursed and debated if this was the moment, she was losing her patience.

" Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Sakura soon realised that she must appear as a lucky fool on the battlefield, judging from the way they moved to remove her from any form of combat. A small part of Sakura was thankful, but she didn't allow herself to believe it was out of friendship more than out of necessity.

" I'm fine Naruto," she dusted herself off, and glared at her attackers.

" I don't like this," Sasuke gave a quick glance at Kakashi, " This doesn't seem right."

Sakura and Sasuke quickly exchanged a look, and Sakura understood.

" I agree with you Sasuke," Kakashi had a careful tone. " This is becoming all too convenient."

" What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He worried, but Sakura could tell he couldn't exactly pinpoint what unsettled him.

" It's too easy," Kakashi whispered. " It's too good to be true. Look at those three sand nin in the middle."

Sakura eyed where Kakashi had directed her. Her attacker had been a blonde haired kunoichi, clad in black, unlike the uniform of other Sand nin. Another man, a puppet user with purple markings, stood beside her. Both hid the redhead that didn't face their group. When you have so little time and so much riding on you every move, these details had escaped them until now.

Sakura backed away, her fists clenched. Sasuke stole a glance at her, determining that she must be cowering in fear. He didn't blame her, he thought it was the first sensible decision that this girl had made since her arrival.

Sakura felt someone bump into her shoulder. She turned around.

He was standing there, his movement undetected by the rest of her squad.

The red head gave her a look that chilled her to the bone. His body faced forward, his neck turned to an awkward angle to look right through her. In split seconds, she noticed a menacing, evil smile creep onto his face.

" RETREAT."

She felt a hand around her waist as this figure dashed for cover. His movement was so fast that when she felt ground again, she felt ill.

Then she heard it.

The roar.

A terrifying, monstrous cry that went through every fibre of her being. She could only sit paralysed in fear as another roar pierced the battlefield.

Then came the scream. The hundreds of screams of shinobi being crushed. The screams of those who lost their newfound hope, or of those who just found their team mate's body on the ground.

Sakura turned her head as Sasuke loosened his group on her waist. He looked on regretfully, mournfully, but not in shock. Naruto had a similar expression.

Sakura stole a glance at the beast and recognised it's form immediately. It must be the one tailed beast – Shukaku. That must mean the red head was a – jinchuriki.

The war for jinchuriki had taken over her life, and the life of everyone around her. Yet she had never come face to face with one.

Sakura observed as her blonde comrade gathered himself.

" Don't worry Sakura-chan. You rest up now, you've worked so hard healing us. We'll take care of this."

Naruto and Sasuke stepped out of the rock that covered them from the impact of the beast. Sakura gulped. She dug her hand into the dirt in frustration. Then she breathed, and her resolve became clear.

She jumped out and stood beside Naruto. They turned in surprise, ready to scold her, to drag her back to safety.

" You think I'm just some weak woman that can't keep up with you two?" she turned her head quizzically, her gaze demanding their attention.

" Do you think that Lady Tsunade, a legendary sannin, would be the only one to train her apprentice inadequately?" Sakura signed the seal of release.

A purple diamond emerged on her forehead, clear for all to see. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

" The very first thing that you learn as a medic nin are the rules that govern our being. Considering Tsunade herself instilled them, I myself am especially particular about them."

"A medical ninja shall never stop treatment until the lives of their teammates has come to an end. A medical ninja must never fight stand on the front lines. A medical ninja must always be the last die in their platoon."

" However; only medical ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to break those rules."


	4. a fool's fist

**AN: Ahhh action scenes will be the death of me.**

 _" Tsunade-sama, why am I to learn this technique if I am to prolong using it for as long as I can?"_

 _" You will be using it, all the time, just not in plain sight of the enemy."_

 _" So if I am among my comrades…"_

 _" If you find comrades that you would die for, you wouldn't put your efforts in vain by potentially endangering them."_

 _" Tsunade-sama…"_

 _" I have grown fond of you," Tsunade confessed. " That is why I'm trying to keep you alive for as long as possible. You must trust me Sakura, if you gain notoriety you gain a target on your back. And with war impending, I doubt there will be many comrades as strong as me to protect you."_

 _" I will be able to protect myself with this!"_

 _"You will never have a good night's sleep again," Tsunade looked at Sakura sympathetically. " I trust that you will know when the moment is right. You must understand that your life will split in two. There will be the before, Sakura Haruno, and the after, Sakura Haruno of the Byakugo Seal. Or whatever title those unimaginative fools will bestow. Just don't let it be the slug princess."_

* * *

" Tsunade-same would be so proud," Lady Katsuyu remarked as the three young shinobi finished weaving their signs. Four large beasts now graced the battlefield, although the team of three still felt as if they were outnumbered.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with confusion.

" Do you not think…" Sasuke began. " Do you not think that this might have been useful information before this all went to hell?!"

" Sasuke calm down!" Naruto pleaded.

Sakura snapped her head at Sasuke, matching his angry gaze, " Headquarters knows everything and has factored this knowledge into their plans. This has been my command."

" To let our men die so that you can show off your healing techniques?" it was a quiet but savage rage that boiled within Sasuke. Sakura was taken aback. She was a shinobi that although saved lives, still came face to face with her victims. Not one had looked at her with such intensity.

" You're trying to tell me that I haven't tried to save everyone that has fallen into my care with the very best of my ability?" Sakura hissed back.

Naruto cut through the tension, " Stop. Behaving. Like. Children."

Sasuke and Sakura were startled out of their brawl by the change in Naruto. He wasn't the warm and goofy Naruto that Sakura had come to known. He was the Naruto that just assumed command of their makeshift squad. And he would keep them in check.

" Sakura-chan are your abilities the same as those of Tsunade?"

" Yes."

" Right," Naruto clasped his hands. " We need to get the guy to snap out of it…"

" No baka," Sasuke interjected. " You might have fantasies of saving him but we need to prioritise saving our men."

" Teme you have to trust me…"

" Naruto," Sakura put her foot down. " I agree with Sasuke. My evaluation is that the losses are severe and if we put our energy into winning this battle, we will lose so much more. As a medic I can assess that although many of our shinobi have sustained heavy injuries, we may be able to save more than we think."

" Let's face it," Sasuke added. " None of us are in the condition to defeat him. We can secure some position on the front so that we do not lose completely today."

" Won't that hinder the morale of the troops?" Sakura rested her forehead in her palm as the severity of the situation hit her. " I know that we can't defeat him, or gain more ground or maintain our position. I just wish…"

" There's no point in that," Sasuke cut her off. His manner towards her was less severe, a sign of a momentary truce.

 **Sakura! Can you hear me?**

Sakura jerked straight upwards, the sound of her friend's voice providing some comfort.

" We'll have to move soon," Sasuke interrupted her thoughts. " It's noticed us."

" He," Naruto corrected him.

 **Intelligence asks that you report us back the situation from the very front.**

 ** _Heavy casualties. The beast is currently targeting our shinobi. It has ignored Naruto, Sasuke and I._**

Sakura looked around desperately, the urge to search for the chakra signatures of the others becoming overwhelming

There was a silence.

 **You three must get back safely.**

 _ **What about the others?!**_

" Sakura?" Naruto's concern grew.

" Shhh," Sakura tried to refocus, hoping that the connection between her and Ino would strengthen. " I have a connection with intelligence through Ino."

" What are they saying?" Sasuke demanded.

 **Neutralise, don't attempt to win. Retreat. Above all, retreat.**

Another second of silence.

 **Don't die, Forehead.**

Sakura sighed, " The same thing as we planned."

Sasuke and Naruto nod. The three refocus on the scene before them.

" Sakura, heal and evacuate. Sasuke and I will distract it for as long as we can."

Sasuke launched first. His snake gave a terrifying hiss that brought the beast's attention onto them. Sasuke leaped off mid-air as the snake wrapped itself around the beast's legs, causing it to cry out from the lack of balance.

Naruto's toad jumped into the air. As the beast remained distracted by the snake, the toad landed a hit.

Sakura weaved signs furiously. She was brought to the ground as Lady Katsuyu divided into hundreds of pieces, quickly making her way to anyone left alive. Lady Katsuyu was able to tell instantly which bodies stood a chance, which only made Sakura grimace as she watched the slugs crawl past hundreds of bodies.

Kakashi jumped to her side, and Sakura had never been more relieved to see his grey mop block her view.

" Are you doing alright, Sakura?"

" Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I've got this," Sakura tried to sound convincing, but it was hard to keep her voice steady as the chakra poured out from her body.

Kakashi nodded, " Retreat?"

Sakura nodded. She observed as her captain piled people onto himself and rushed them out to the nearest available medics. She watched as he turned back, as if almost to grab her and go. Sakura shook her head. She gave him a pleading look, and focused his attention on the crawling shinobi at this feet. He finally obliged.

Sakura focused her attention back on Naruto and Sasuke. She observed as Sasuke attempted to immobilise the beast with black flames. She could feel the heat singe her, yet the beast merely shed it's sand and mockingly roared at the frustrated Uchiha.

Sakura was impressed with the countless clones that Naruto was able to produce. In a last ditch effort, he flung them at the beast to distract it from the multiple shinobi retreating. Sakura could sense the frustration from the pair. They knew that if this had been a different day, it would have been a different story.

She had to recognise they had been out on the battlefield every day. All of them were. It seemed like nothing once they became accustomed to the routine, but the effects of a long war were finally evident.

 **Sakura!**

 _ **I'm still here!**_

 **You're being ordered to end it now. We're getting all available earth style users to try and put up a barrier.**

 _ **Isn't that going to require hundreds of shinobi?**_

 **It's not going to be anything near what you imagine, it'll just make the terrain hard to cross.**

 _ **How are we going to then…?**_

 **Sakura.**

 _ **These shinobi won't be able to move for days! The chakra drain on them….**_

 **Sakura.**

 _ **Ino.**_

 **Back down.**

Sakura sighed. _**I'll make their job easy on them then.**_

 **Wait…what?**

Sakura cut Ino off.

" Thank you, Lady Katsuyu."

Sakura released her summonging. Her hand dug shakily into her pocket. Buried beneath the medical supplies, she kept a pair of black gloves.

They slipped on comfortably, forming a superficially protective layer around her knuckles. Sakura kissed her fist. It was a habit she had picked up from her father as she watched him get stuck into his work.

" NARUTO! SASUKE! RETREAT!"

The two men jumped up into the air, increasing their distance from the disgruntled beast. Sakura, on the other hand, was heading into the opposite direction.

" SAKURA!"

She wasn't sure whose voice that was.

" SHANNAROOOO!"

The world beneath her collapsed.

* * *

" It's weird, isn't it?"

" Oh, it's very weird."

" When was the last time you were the patient?"

" I broke my arm when sparring with Tsunade-sama when I was…hmm…probably twelve. Or thirteen. Wait, no, twelve."

Rin chuckled, " Some things just never change, do they?"

Sakura gave a weak smile, " Oh, c'mon, I've escaped this one with all of my bones in piece."

" It's says something about Tsunada-sama doesn't it," Rin mused. " You fought a tailed beast and escaped it without a broken bone. But when Tsunade-sama gets her hands on you…"

Sakura grimaced at the thought, " Can I stay here forever Rin-san? Please don't make me go back."

" You deserve it you know. If I was in Tsunade-sama's place I would do the exact same. Fortunately for you, we're not allowed to abuse our patients."

" Last time I checked, verbal abuse came with that."

Rin glanced at Sakura's notes one last time. The woman stood in astonishment as she read what would have been a dead girl's chart.

" Was it just a couple of days ago that you were giving off to me?"

" About what?"

" About how irresponsible they all were. How they got themselves injured so easily, but never considered the effect that had on the people surrounding them. Remember that?"

" You can't compare these two events."

Rin pursed her lips, " Did you want to die?"

" What!? No Shizune…"

" Why didn't you retreat?"

" Intelligence agreed that it was a good strategic move!"

Rin gripped the clipboard a little bit tighter, " You had time to escape. You had a safe window of opportunity…"

"Rin-san," Sakura spoke more softly, " I…I…I realised that if we went ahead with a weak wall…it would do be useless."

" What if the seal ran out? Do you even realise how much damage you had to repair!?"

" I'm sorry."

" That isn't enough for…"

" I'm sorry I've caused you pain," Sakura met Shizune's eyes. " But I'm not going to apologise for what I did. I know I made the right judgement. I'm a shinobi. And we're at war."

Rin's hand outstretched to Sakura's cheek. Her warm touch lingered. Her fingers wiped away tears that culminated in a puddle on Sakura's lap.

" I will always be here to take care of you."

* * *

Rin rested her body against a nearby tree. Her hands were aching. Her head was pounding. And her heart, breaking.

She will never forget the sight. She remembered going from body to body, continuing Sakura's work. Until it was Sakura herself that was put in front of her. She remembered as a young Uchiha's hands refused to stop shaking as he lay her on the examination table. She didn't see the young man after that. Rin dismissed him as too proud to allow anyone to see him shaken, she knew the Uchiha well.

She lost track of time after that. She observed as the leaders of each squad held long meetings to rearrange squads. Rin almost collapsed into Kakashi's arms once he announced that they would be moved back to Konoha to rest. She remembered how quickly she had recoiled herself from him. War was complicated enough.

Rin tended to her squad, and many others, from dawn till midnight. Ino was given the okay from their makeshift hospital first, so together they supported each other. Ino would fill in paperwork while Rin changed Kakashi's bandages. Ino would help Hinata with her pain relief while Rin worked with her mystical palm on Hinata's strained eyes. Kami, Rin thought, the girl even stood at the edge of Tenten's bed with a target when Tenten was convinced she was able to bend her wrist enough to throw the kunai.

When Tenten hit bull's eye, the whole tent erupted in cheer.

* * *

" I'm going to Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan's tent if you would like to come."

" I'll pass."

Naruto stood still for a couple of seconds, " Why won't you see her?"

" Who?"

" Don't do this bullshit with me."

Sasuke rolled over on his bed, facing away from Naruto, " Has she asked for me?"

" Why don't you go and have this conversation with her rather than me?"

Sasuke scoffed, " There's nothing to be said."

" Stubborn bastard."

Sasuke's head snapped towards Naruto. His eyes radiated crimson.

* * *

" Ne…Sakura…how attentive is Naruto towards Hinata?" Ino asked. Her eyebrow raised, a mischievous gleam in her eye, she turned towards a reddening Hinata.

" He…he…he's a very kind man."

" Mmmhhhmm," Sakura chuckled.

" How is it that you're life is turning out so perfectly, Hinata-chan?" Ino gave a wishful sigh. " Fierce warrior on the front lines. Comes home with a perfect man. The son of a Hokage, the heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze lines, ambitions of being the next Hokage, wealthy…"

Sakura slapped Ino's arm feebly, " That may be your fantasy, but we all know Hinata's reasons for liking him are so much more pure."

" Picture this Hinata!" Ino took no heed of Sakura. " Your babies will be like…super babies. Uzumaki and Hyuuga bloodlines mixing together to create the luckiest babies alive!"

Sakura hit Ino again, " Ino! Cut it out! You're going to make the girl faint!"

" He's really kind!" Hinata intercepted. " He is a wonderful friend. He just lives faithfully according to his nindo."

" Is his ninja way to get you to a very expensive alter, because if so, it's a very admirable cause," Ino could not stop herself. Even Sakura could not stop a small giggle from escaping after seeing the look of horror on Hinata's face.

" Hinata-chan, Naruto cares about you in a very deep way, that is the truth," Sakura gave her a kind smile. " Don't have any doubts about that."

" You have to start showing a little interest back if you want him too Hinata," Ino continued. " We know you every well, we know you're making such an effort with him. Just…give him a little ' I would love to spend some time together whenever we get back to Konoha' back, you know."

" Ino-pig, if Naruto was the man for Hinata-chan, then he would be able to infer that from the way Hinata-chan acts around him!"

" He's a bit…slow," Ino pointed out.

Sakura had witnessed his sharp mind on the battlefield, but she had also witnessed that instrument dulled and blunt whenever it came to romancing Hinata.

" Do you think your family will approve, Hinata-chan?" Sakura questioned. She knew at the core of her being, Hinata was a Hyuuga.

Hinata smiled, " I hope with all my being for it."

Sakura and Hinata collectively let out an 'aw' at a lovestruck Hinata. The girl in question quickly looked away, shocked by her admission.

" You know Hinata-chan, I am only stating the obvious that needs to be said," Sakura wondered what could possibly follow Ino's serious tone. " Marrying Naruto could be very good for you – in terms of your position as the heir."

Hinata cringed at the thought of entangling Naruto in her clan's politics.

" You're influential and powerful in your own right," Sakura quickly reminded her, but unable to dispute Ino's claim.

" No one is saying you would be faking it, or that you're not being genuine," Ino reassured Hinata. " It's just another reason why you're more made for each other. It's an advantageous match."

" Can we not…discuss this at the moment," Sakura could tell Hinata's uncomfortable disposition was not because of Ino's suggestion, but because of the mention of the clan that she had to please.

It plagued Hinata. Their expectations. Her younger sister's genius. Her older cousin's genius. The cruelness that they were subjected to at a young age in order to retain the clan's notoriety and bloodline limit.

Sakura focused her eyes on the girl. For a second, she swore she could see a spiky shadow behind her. As she blinked, it disappeared, and no one else made any comments, so she put it out of her mind.


End file.
